vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mara Naiade
Who is Mara? Mara is a naiad that joined the RP scene with Oblivious and Bream. She is played by Yangryx. History and Lore Mara was once the Queen of the now destroyed Naiad Kingdon. She fought against the destructive force that attacked her city but was unsuccessful in fending it off. She was able to leave behind a note with a brief explanation of what had happened in case someone came along after she was gone. Biography Years after the destruction of the Naiad Kingdom, Hybris, Bream, Satchi, Azreal, Miss Universe, Faelyix, and Folkona arrive in a forest close to the location of the destroyed village where Mara was currently. Hybris had been searching for leads on Breams past and was able to find Mara's location reuniting the Queen and her daughter. On October 10th she attended the interview to become a part of Aegis and was immediately accepted into the organization. Personality A mostly serious leader when she needs to be, but warm and sweet once combat, or the security of situations are dismissed. Protective, and caring to those whom matter to her most, mostly being her sweet little angel-fish.♥ A true mother through and through. Family Mara used to have a husband as well as 4 children. After the destruction of her village she is now widowed and only knows of her daughter Bream's wellness. Powers and Abilities * Water Magic: Being a water spirit, she can control particles of water with mere movements of her hands * Healing Magic: She is able to channel her magic energy through the water she manipulates in order to heal herself or others * Fortify Armor - Mara cam activate a passive spell that covers the entire body in a magic barrier that deflects and softens enemy attacks. The more damage it absorbs, the more energy it drains until she is forced to deactivate the spell. * Conjure Barrier - Reactive ability that allows Mara to create a protective shield, in any shape of her choosing. The larger the shield, the longer it is sustained, and the more damage it absorbs decides how much energy it drains from the user. Can be used to create a personal shield or to shield allies. * Immense strength and fighting abilities from years of experience. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Layla O' Brien aka C.H.E.E.S.E. Layla or Cosmic Hyper-dimensional Energetic Extensive Spacial Educator is a redheaded cyborg who was repaired with the cheapest possible parts. Akukami Akukami is a short white haired wolf boy who is a nomad mercenary. He has an odd speech pattern and has some electricity powers. MMM! Links * Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/yangryx Trivia * It is currently unknown if Mara can belly dance as well as her daughter. * Unlike her daughter, she speaks. * She made pancakes for Vincent Von Kingsly III and his friends. Gallery File:VRChat 1920x1080 2018-07-25 03-23-22.732.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-02-17 00-11-51.049 (2).png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-11-14 16-24-19.739.png VRChat 1920x1080 2018-12-18 21-48-56.750.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-01-12 04-31-23.404.png VRChat 1920x1080 2019-02-16 23-50-29.177.png Category:Characters Category:People Category:Naiads